Zweites Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister
(Eiserner Thron) |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = Cersei Lennister |Kommandant2 = Tyrion Lennister |Truppenstärke1 = *Ser Gregor Clegane *Joss Stillwald |Truppenstärke2 = *Prinz {Oberyn Martell} *Ser Daemon Sand |Verluste1 = |Verluste2 = Prinz {Oberyn Martell} |Datum = |Vorherige = Einnahme von Maidengraben |Nächste = Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung }} Das Zweite Urteil durch Kampf von Tyrion Lennister (im Original: Second Trial by Combat of Tyrion Lannister) ist ein Ereignis im Krieg der Fünf Könige. In Folge eines Schauprozesses, der Tyrions Schuld an der Ermordung von König Joffrey Baratheon beweisen sollte, forderte der Angeklagte für sich ein Urteil durch Kampf, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen und das Vorhaben seines Vaters zu vereiteln, der ihn an die Mauer verbannen will. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Als König Joffrey Baratheon auf seinem eigenen Hochzeitsfest, zu Ehren seiner Vermählung mit Margaery Tyrell, vergiftet wird, deutet er mit letzter Kraft auf Tyrion Lennister, dessen Festnahme durch die Königsgarde von Königin Cersei Lennister unverzüglich angeordnet wird. Aus diesem Grund wird Tyrion später vor Gericht gestellt, dessen Leitung eigentlich dem neuen König Tommen Baratheon gebührt. Dieser erklärt sich jedoch als befangen und übergibt die Verantwortung an drei Richter: Tywin Lennister, die Hand des Königs, Lord Maes Tyrell und Prinz Oberyn Martell. Cersei lässt mehrere Zeugen auftreten, die gegen Tyrion aussagen, Ser Meryn Trant, Großmaester Pycelle und Varys. Sie geben Erklärungen ab, die Tyrions schwieriges Verhältnis zu seinem Neffen belegen und ihn als Schuldigen präsentieren, jedoch scheint ihn nur die Aussage von Varys zu verletzten. Während einer Unterbrechung, besucht Jaime seinen Bruder, der ihm sagt, er solle nach dem Schuldspruch um Gnade bitten, damit ihm der Beitritt zur Nachtwache gewährt wird. Jaime hat insgeheim eine Abmachung mit Tywin getroffen, die Tyrions Leben sichert, wenn Jaime dafür den Eid der Königsgarde bricht und Tywins Erbe antritt. thumb|300px|Tyrion Lennister fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf. Dann jedoch ruft Cersei als letzte Zeugin Shae in den Zeugenstand. Tyrion ist von ihrem Verrat schwer getroffen, da sie seine sexuellen Vorlieben vor Gericht öffentlich macht und ein angebliches Mordkomplett, dass er gemeinsam mit Sansa Stark vorbereitet hat, um den König zu beseitigen. Tyrion, dessen Trauer blankem Zorn weicht, beschimpft den Hof und ganz Königsmund, das er vor Stannis Baratheon gerettet hat und er bedauert es. Tyrion erklärt sich nur eines Verbrechens schuldig, dass er ein Zwerg ist und dafür schon sein ganzes Leben lang vor Gericht steht. Tywin versucht den Angeklagten zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch dieser wendet sich an Cersei und erklärt ihr, dass er Joffrey nicht getötet habe, doch er wünschte es getan zu haben. Denn der Anblick ihres abscheulichen Bastards, wie dieser im Sterben lag, habe ihm mehr Befriedigung verschafft als tausend lügende Huren. Weil ihn hier keine Gerechtigkeit erwartet, richtet er das Wort an Tywin und fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf. thumb|300px|Oberyn Martell stellt sich in Tyrions Dienste. Cersei ernennt Ser Gregor Clegane, genannt der Berg, zum Streiter der Krone. Tyrion bittet als erstes seinen Bruder Jaime, um für ihn zu kämpfen, doch dieser lehnt ab, da er den Verlust seiner Schwerthand noch nicht ausgeglichen hat. Als nächstes fragt Tyrion seinen Freund Bronn, doch auch der lehnt ab, weil er bereits zu Wohlstand gelangt ist und der Berg ein gefährlicher Gegner ist. Ein Risiko, das er nicht mehr bereit ist einzugehen, wenn er zwischen einem Kampf gegen den Berg und Lollys im Bett wählen kann. Letztlich ist es Prinz Oberyn Martell, der an Tyrion herantritt und sich zu seinem Streiter erklärt, um seine Schwester Elia zu rächen, die von Gregor vergewaltigt und ermordet wurde, zusammen mit ihren Kindern während der Plünderung von Königsmund. Ablauf thumb|300px|Oberyn verabschiedet sich von Ellaria Sand. Wachen der Lennisters eskortieren Tyrion zur Arena, wo der Kampf stattfinden soll und wo eine große Menschenmenge bereits auf den Tribünen Platz genommen hat. Tyrion ist nicht überzeugt, als er auf Oberyn trifft, der seinem Kontrahenten nur mit einer leichten Rüstung und einem Speer gegenübertreten will, der wiederum mit einem Ganzkörper Plattenpanzer und einem Großschwert bewaffnet ist. Als Tyrion sieht, wie Oberyn Alkohol trinkt, wird er zunehmend nervöser, doch wird er von seinem Streiter beruhigt, der immer auf diese Weise zu einem Kampf antritt und die Flexibilität dem Schutz vorzieht. Auch die Ängste seiner Geliebten Ellaria Sand besänftigt er. Nachdem Tywin eine langatmige Rede von Pycelle beendet, der die Götter zuvor angerufen hat, kann der Kampf beginnen. thumb|300px|Gregor Clegane im Kampf mit Oberyn. Oberyn beeindruckt das Publikum mit einigen akrobatischen Einlagen, ehe er zum Angriff übergeht und dabei Gregor permanent mit seinem Speer traktiert, der mit seiner Rüstung dem Dornischen nur schwerlich folgen kann. Währenddessen wird Gregor von Oberyn auch verbal attackiert, indem er ihm des Mordes an Elia und ihren Kindern beschuldigt und dass er ihm einen schnellen Tod gewährt, falls er gesteht, was Gregor nur noch wilder macht. Oberyn umkreist seinen Gegner, tauscht mit ihm Hiebe aus, bevor es ihm gelingt, Gregor den Helm vom Kopf zu schlagen und dabei immer wieder mit hasserfüllter Stimme seine Taten anprangert: "Ihr habt sie vergewaltigt! Ihr habt sie ermordet! Ihr habt ihre Kinder getötet!" Cersei blickt zunehmend besorgt auf den Kampf, im Gegensatz zu Jaime und Tyrion, die überrascht und zufrieden scheinen, dass Oberyn seinen Beinamen "Die Rote Viper" wahrlich verdient; Tywin scheint das Spektakel zu amüsieren. thumb|300px|Oberyn bringt den Berg zu Fall. Oberyn wird zwei Mal zu Boden geworfen und einmal gelingt es Gregor, den Speer seines Gegners zu brechen, der sich den wilden Hieben des Berges entziehen kann und von seinem Knappen eine Ersatzwaffe erhält. Mit fortschreitendem Kampf wird Gregor von Oberyn eine ernsthafte Wunde zugefügt, indem er ihn zuerst in die Brust sticht, dann eine Kniesehne durchtrennt und schließlich seinen Speer in Gregors Magen rammt, der zu Boden geht und Blut spuckt. Als Jaime und Tyrion erleichterte Blicke über die Arena hinweg austauschen, umkreist die wütende Rote Viper weiterhin Gregor, der vor seinem Tod gestehen soll, dass er Elia und ihre Kinder ermordet hat und das Tywin den Befehl dazu gab. thumb|300px|Gregor tötet Oberyn im Kampf. Allerdings kommt Oberyn dabei Gregor zu nah, der ihn ins Stolpern bringt und ergreift. Mit der Wut eines Berserkers brüllt Gregor für alle hörbar, dass er Elia und ihre Kinder getötet hat, was zuvor nur als Gerücht galt, wobei er Oberyn zuerst die Zähne herausschlägt und dann seine Daumen in die Augenhöhlen stößt, während er den Schädel seines Kontrahenten mit bloßen Händen zermalmt. Danach fällt Gregor in Ohnmacht und ein erschütternder Schrei von Ellaria ist zu hören. Die Menge schweigt, als Tywin aufsteht und den Willen der Götter verkündet, der klar zum Ausdruck gekommen ist. Tyrion ist schuldig und wird zum Tode verurteilt. Dieser kann nicht einmal antworten und blickt wie paralysiert auf Oberyns Leiche, ebenso wie Jaime, nur Cersei zeigt ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufgrund des Todesurteils. Folgen thumb|300px|Qyburn experimentiert mit Gregor. Insgeheim hatte Oberyn seine Speere mit dem Gift eines Mantikor beschichten lassen, eines der tödlichsten Gifte in der bekannten Welt. Gregor verfällt in einen Todeskampf und anhaltender Bewusstlosigkeit. Das Gift lässt seine erlittene Wunde verfaulen und das tote Fleisch stinkt erbärmlich. Großmaester Pycelle berichtet Königin Cersei, dass er für Ser Gregor keine Hoffnung auf Heilung sieht. Allerdings deutet Qyburn an, ein Maester, der wegen seiner "abstoßenden" und "unnatürlichen" Experimente an lebenden Menschen seines Amtes enthoben wurde, dass er den Berg retten könnte. Cersei entlässt Pycelle und erteilt Qyburn die Erlaubnis, alles zu tun was er kann, um das Leben von Gregor zu retten, auch wenn seine unorthodoxen Methoden ihn "verändern" werden. thumb|300px|Tyrion fällt ein Urteil über Tywin. Inzwischen wird Tyrion heimlich von Jaime befreit, der ihn mit Varys' Hilfe aus Königsmund schmuggeln will. Bevor er jedoch geht, will Tyrion seinen Vater im Turm der Hand konfrontieren und findet dort Shae nackt im Bett seines Vaters vor, wodurch er die Intrige durchschaut. Aus Wut erwürgt er Shae und begibt sich mit Joffreys Armbrust zu Tywin. Sein Vater versucht die Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen und behauptet, dass er Tyrion niemals hingerichtet hätte und bezeichnet Shae als Hure, was Tyrion letztlich dazu veranlasst, seinen Vater zu erschießen. Danach flieht Tyrion gemeinsam mit Varys auf einem Schiff aus Königsmund, gerade als Glocken des Roten Bergfrieds erklingen, was bedeutet, dass Tywins Leiche entdeckt wurde. Hinter den Kulissen Zum Kampftraining für die Aufnahmen zwischen Oberyn und Ser Gregor Clegane, sagte der Darsteller Pedro Pascal: : "The production of Game of Thrones actually put me in some pre-training before I went to Europe to start shooting. I was put into some classes with a master of Wushu, an acrobatic martial art, and they put me with a master, his name is Master Hu, and he has a studio in Los Angeles where he sort of basically showed me the basics and taught me how to fight with a spear and twist my body around and move in ways I never thought possible. And this was a guy who actually did Shaolin movies with Jet Li very early in Jet Li's career, and fought alongside him as his sidekick, so he was the real deal. Then once I got to Europe and started shooting, there were really intensive fight rehearsals with me and the stunt team that was headed by C.C. Smiff, and other actors, and we did a lot of fight choreography and rehearsals. The Oberyn style of fighting is inspired by Wushu." Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer verläuft der Kampf ähnlich wie in der Serie "Game of Thrones". Es gibt nur kleinere Abweichungen, wie zum Beispiel: thumb|300px|Prinz Oberyn Martell im Kampf mit Ser Gregor Clegane. * Vor dem Kampf wird Tyrion von Oberyn der Speer gezeigt, den er einsetzen wird, doch warnt er ihn, die Waffe nicht zu berühren. Tyrion bemerkt, dass die Speerspitze schwarz schimmert. Er fragt sich, ob es Öl oder Gift sei, aber beschließt nicht danach zu fragen. * Ser Gregor schneidet, während er Oberyn nachsetzt, dabei aus Versehen den Arm eines Stallburschen ab. Mit einem zweiten Hieb wird der Junge von Gregor enthauptet. * Gregor wird wütend über Oberyns wiederholte Vorwürfe und verlangt, dass er damit aufhört. * Oberyn verlangt keine Antwort von Gregor, wer ihm den Befehl gab. Auch deutet er nicht vorwurfsvoll auf Tywin. * Tyrion übergibt sich, nachdem Oberyn getötet wurde und er sein Schicksal realisiert. *Während des im Roman beschriebenen Kampfes, nutzt Oberyn, der einen leichten Helm trägt, seinen Schild um das Sonnenlicht in das Visier von Gregor zu reflektierten und ihn zu blenden. Der Berg trägt ein Schild mit dem siebenzackigen Stern des Glaubens. Auch wenn Oberyn einen Helm im Duell trägt, ändert es nichts an seinem Schicksal, denn Gregor schlägt ihm direkt ins Gesicht, dort wo er nicht geschützt wird, ehe er den Helm abnimmt. Einzelnachweise en:Second Trial by Combat of Tyrion Lannister fr:Second Duel Judiciaire de Tyrion Lannister ru:Второй суд поединком над Тирионом Ланнистером Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige